The Red Demon
by Dame Tsun-Tsun
Summary: Ever wonder why he's called "the Red Demon"? Probably because of his violent nature, right? WRONG. There's a deeper reason for that...
1. Chapter 1

The Red Demon

 _Summary:_

 _Ever wonder why he's called "the Red Demon"? Probably because of his violent nature, right? WRONG. There's a deeper reason for that..._

 **Ch 1**

Ever since he was a child, Karma could already see things normally not seen by the average human. Some black puffs with cat-like ears, wide green eyes, and a pointed tail fluttering in the air and a monkey-like creature with no legs and huge arms are commonly seen. He usually sees those puffs near people who he usually fights or sees in the "bad side of town", sometimes even in dank areas or fluttering about his home. He never thought anything of it, thinking it was some sort of a mild case of hallucinations, but it proved to be wrong.

Those weird creatures he sees, they were very much real. He learnt that the hard way after nearly dying with an encounter with some demon named "Amaimon" and getting saved by a so called "Exorcist" named Okumura Rin. Not to mention him finding out about his real father, which is crap, seeing how he's technically a prince of the real life Hell.

"Ok let me get this straight," Karma began, pinching the bridge of his nose slightly in exasperation. "I'm the _eleventh_ son of Satan, ruler of _Gehenna_ , which is a mirror of this world which is called _Assiah_ and I have ten half brothers, the eight being the 8 sub-kings of hell, and the two of them are you guys, which are exorcists, who are the enemies of demons, and because of that I need to attend cram school at True Cross, which is a school for exorcists in training, in order to keep myself safe from those demon's shit?"

"Yep, pretty much." Rin nonchalantly replied, grinning while his tail wagged from side to side, Yukio, however, irritated at his twin's current behavior, sighed and nodded at the redhead.

"Yeah right. You expect me to believe that crap?"

"Yep, pretty much." Rin repeated, making Rin and Yukio look at him in exasperation. _Is he really supposed to be my_ _ **older**_ _brother?!_ the youngest two of Satan's sons' thoughts merged as they stared at the blue haired teen.

"Well whatever, so I'm a real live half demon, seems legit," Karma said, nodding while tossing a knife in the air and catching it with ease.

"Basically, yes. That's it. Though you'll need to learn the basics of combat and..." Eyes widening, Yukio stared at his new half brother, who was currently flipping a knife in front of him skillfully. "Oh, ah... It seems you don't actually have to learn basic combat, huh?" Yukio chuckled at him, while Rin was outwardly gaping.

"Yeah no. No I don't," Karma replied while nodding. He then turned to Rin, who was chuckling.

"Quite quick to believe huh, little bro?" Rin remarked, making Karma smirk. "Well if I don't have a yellow octopus who can move 20 times the speed of sound as a teacher then I wouldn't be so quick to believe you two. Besides, I could use the information you have in True Cross to live up to my name."

"Name?" Yukio asked, quirking his brow; Rin just grinned. He knew the kid looked familiar.

Karma just chuckled as he once again tossed the knife in the air, caught it, and hid it away in his pocket whilst smirking. "Ever heard of the kid called ' _The Red Devil_ '?"

 ** _A/N:_**

 ** _Damn! Ok then... This is kinda sucky for the first chapter but I kinda wanna leave it at this. I'm new here in ff-dot-net and yeah...that's it. Please review and leave comments, suggestions, tips, and constructive criticism. Thankies~!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch2**

"I KNEW YOU WERE FAMILIAR! Damn, I didn't even expect you to be the rumoured 'Red Devil'!" Rin's outburst could be heard all throughout Karma's nearly uninhabited home, making Karma wince and Yukio to sigh in exasperation.

"Nii-san, learn to lower your voice for once!" Yukio scolded. Really, if his older brothers haven't revealed it yet to him, he would've thought Yukio was the older one.

Karma chuckled at his older brother's reaction as Yukio scolded him. And then it hit him. "Ne, I haven't had siblings I knew of before, so I don't know how to act around you two. Let's begin with 'What should I call you?'" looking at Yukio, he began "Should I call you Mega-nii*? Mole-nii?" then he turned to Rin "Candle-nii? Baka-nii? Or…?" Karma taunted the twins, cutting off their argument.

Right eye twitching, Yukio answered to no at all, insisting to be called either "Yukio-nii" or just "Yukio" while Rin insisted on being called "Rin-sama", irritating Yukio and making the latter slap him in the back of the head with a rolled up newspaper, causing a chain of laughter, taunts, and more laughter, all of which are courtesy of Karma, of course.

"THE HELL ARE YOU LAUGHING ABOUT?!"

"Um, both of you?" Karma replied jovially. He was getting really amused with his older brothers. "Really, a rolled up newspaper? Classic!"

Sighing, Yukio pinched the bridge of his nose. "Look, Akabane-kun, if you want to address us so casually as your brothers, you could just simply call us "Yukio-nii", "Rin-nii" and/or "Nii-san", got it? Judging by your grades, I assume you do."

"Sir, yes Sir!" the redhead mock saluted.

A few hours passed with the three siblings getting to know each other, and the already have a name-calling basis for each other. Karma decided that he would call Yukio "Mega-nii" and Rin "Aho-nii", which promptly earned the red head a harsh slap to the back of the head with Kurikara's sheath (thankfully a bit light). The three, though they wouldn't admit it, had a very good time getting to know each other. That is, until Karma noticed something…

"Holy shit, I'm gonna be late for that octopus' class!" he yelled as he made a mad dash for his room to change into his school uniform. Blinking, Yukio stated:

"I never thought you were the studious type, Karma" to which Rin nodded and added "Since when did you care about your schooling?"

"I don't." Karma said as he popped his head out from the doorway to his room. "I just want to torture the octopus by being present and as mischievous as ever~" Karma grinned as he said that. Yukio swore he could see horns in his brother's head pop out as said redhead's tail lazily wagged behind him.

"This reminds me," Rin started, "your tail." He pointed out. "You're supposed to hide it. Start adjusting to it being kept hidden in your shirt or something. Not all people have temptaints, but just in case they have one, you'd have to be careful. You wouldn't want anyone to learn that you're a son of Satan, ne?"

Yukio blinked. Rin was speaking something _smart_ for once! _SOMETHING SMART_. That was…

"Who are you and what have you done to Nii-san?!" Yukio yelled as he pointed his gun at his "brother".

"What the hell?! Yukio?! It's me! Rin!" Rin yelled as he held up his hands, Karma, who was zooming down the stairs, couldn't hold his laughter in.

"Ahahaha! You mean to say, Aho-nii isn't that smart, is he?"

Rin promptly hit slapped him at the back of the head again.

* * *

Once again, Karma entered Korosensei's class late again, despite math being his favorite subject, he just, really, wants to annoy Korosensei to no end, maybe Nagisa to an extent.

Once Karma entered the classroom, however, Korosensei immediately noticed something off about the red haired devil. Of course, he never let that unease show as he begun to chastise his student, who proceeded in attempting to stab the yellow giant casually. Unfortunately for him, as he attempted to stab his teacher, his hair fluttered a bit, revealing pointed ears for a millisecond that Korosensei, unfortunately didn't miss, making the Octopus teacher quite curious.

"Say, Karma-kun," Korosensei begun, swatting a black floating thing with large green eyes and cat-like ears away _'Coal Tar. So the octopus can see demons. This'll be entertaining.'_ Karma thought as Korosensei continued. "You're far faster than yesterday. Quite peculiar. What happened?"

"Am I? I quite doubt that I became faster. Maybe you've been slower?" the redhead teased. _'I can't afford to be found out, not by this octopus!'_

"I highly doubt that I've been slower, Karma! Why, I'm still as fast as sound itself! Perhaps…" Karma's eyes widened. "Perhaps you've been training in secret?" the octopus-like teacher asked as the bell rung, signaling the end of their current subject and the start of their next one. With ease, Korosensei approached Karma and whispered in his ear before leaving the room.

"You missed homeroom again; I'd like to talk to you after school later. I have questions I need to ask you, Karma-kun."

* * *

"So… what now?" Yukio turned to Rin a few minutes after Karma rushed out of the house. He just abruptly ran after Rin hit him in the head a second time, making him remember why he was rushing. Speaking of the blue haired teen, he was looking through the Akabane household's movies, games, and basically everything in the living room. Apparently Karma forgot to force the two out of his house. _'Whoever Karma's adoptive parents are, they're filthy fucking rich to be able to afford an Xbox, PlayStation, and Wii…'_ Rin mused.

"Nii-san!"

"What?!"

"What're we gonna do now that Karma's gone off to school?!"

"…Let's stalk him…"

"WHAT?!"

 _*Mega-nii- A pun off of "megane" which means "glasses" and "nii" which is the suffix one adds to call a certain male an "older brother"_

 _ **A/N:**_

 _ ***sighs* another VERY short chapter… I need to keep my mind in Czech, really. Yes, that was a bad pun. No, I do not regret it. Aaaaanywhoooo… I deeply apologise for such a late chapter! I feel so ashamed! I just ran out of ideas and I never thought anyone would read this tbh…**_

 _ **Anyway, REVIEWS!**_

 **Guest who reviewed in Jan 17**

 _ **Thank you for reviewing! And you're welcome for this (not so awesome for me) story! I hope you keep reading!**_

 **Guest who reviewed in Jan 16**

 _ **I updated the story! Yes I know, I took so long. Sorry, but here's the next chapter, because I know you wouldn't mind lol. And IKR? I'm literally at my wits end, I don't really know how to write Korosensei *sweatdrops* or Nagisa for that matter. Anyway, much thank for the review!**_

 **AdamantiaDark**

 _ ***puffs into a hedgehog and hides behind a cardboard cutout of Licht Todoroki* yes, yes, here you go! I hope it doesn't disappoint you! *curls into a ball***_

 **Guest who reviewed in Jan 12**

 _ ***smirks as well* ara? You do? Well then! I have lots planned, especially for Nagisa! Also, Shima being my second favorite character, (Rin being the first, Kinzou is tied with Renzou for second place, then third is Yukio) I'm planning on him having an encounter with Okajimaaaaaaa—anyway, expect the unexpected with Nagisa, Korosensei, Chiba (yes, Chiba will probs be here), Shima, and BUGS. *laughs evilly***_

 **Terajima**

 _ **I understand that English isn't your first language, *smiles* Thanks for the effort on reviewing! I appreciate it^^ As you can see, Korosensei already has a mashou, to which the reason I will explain in the upcoming chapters! The exwires WILL most definitely spy on the E-class, especially keeping an eye on Karma, and Rin will have a surprise for Korosensei! That's most likely it…**_

 **DOA/Guest who reviewed in Jan 9**

 _ **Yes, yes, Karma-chan is quite the nutcase! *rolls around in hedgehog form* then again, after facing a talking yellow blob of an octopus and several nutjob assassins like that gun obsessed guy from that Island Assassination arc and the Shinigami, these things'll get quite normal to a kid who's probably mentally scarred from the neglect of their parents—oops. Don't worry, you'll get to see more of the 3-E students and how they react to the Okumura twins in the following chapter! Thanks for the review!**_

 **Amelia Fantasy**

 _ **This will end badly. Just kidding! Here's the next chapter, and there's gonna be another chapter, hopefully soon. So there! Thanks for the review!**_

 _ **-Review Section End—**_

 _ **So there we go! Also, reasons as to why this was WAY late:**_

 _ **1)PROCRASTINATION- this is a VERY bad habit of mine. I keep re-reading the first few chapters of Ao no Exorcist, and I still have yet to watch the latest ep of the Kyoto Fujouou Hen…**_

 _ **2)SCHOOL- I'm on my final year of high school (Oh wow, a hedgehog in highschool! Weird? Well I think a trigger happy vampire with several paper bags on his head and a guy obsessed with a doll named Abel to the point that looking at it counts as pervy is even weirder) and I need to keep my game up to be able to move up on Senior High.**_

 _ **NO INTERNET CONNECTION- YES, we don't really have an internet connection, which sucks ass. I keep on relying on my pocket wifi that needs constant loading, which is very troublesome. We're not exactly the richest people in town!**_

 _ **That's it! Thanks for reading up to this point!**_

 _ **Once again, please REVIEW, SUGGEST, and I still need CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: JESUS! I never noticed that I posted the same chapters! Sorry for that..Sorry for this ultra-late update! Hey that rhymed…but hey! At least it's an update!**_

 _ **But fiiiiiiirst….REVIEWS**_

 _ **AkabaneSho**_

 _ **Lol nahh I won't abandon this baby. It has a lot of potential! It'd be a waste if I ignored this lol. Also thanks for liking mah story^^**_

 _ **AdamantiaDark**_

 _ **Oh I have a HUGE plan for Nagisa *laughs evilly* anyway sorry if it's too short, I'll try to make it longer!**_

 _ **TheSilverHunt3r**_

 _ **Oooooo did I? It's good to know! And there WILL be shenanigans with the 3-E, that I assure you!**_

 _ **Terajima**_

 _ **Yepp, Karma's tail is the same as in the anime! As I said though, I'll keep on working on this! Also, PLEASE share some ideas on what to do! It'd be awesome and highly appreciated! Who knows? Maybe I'd put it to good use!**_

 _ **Wildtrance**_

 _ **Hmmm…I highly doubt I'd include Mephy bby and Korosensei meeting each other, sorry. But note taken, I'll probably make a drabble of it at some point as a side story to this.**_

 _ **Demon0fAnime**_

 _ **Oh there will be hell breaking loose for Asano-kun…because Shima and Okajima are soooo gonna meet, along with Shura, Karma, and Nakamura! ALL HELL SHALL BREAK LOOSE UPON KUNUGIGAOKA! And yes, they'll meet everyone!...probably.**_

 _ **Guest who reviewed on Feb. 23**_

 _ **AT LAST, SOMEONE WHO UNDERSTANDS! Good thing I graduated (no honors this year but fuck it) nd it's VACATION TIME BABY! And Vacation means UPDATES. Yes, Protective!Nagisa is a good Nagisa~! And if you haven't thought of a name yet, can I call you "the guest who said RUN FUCKERS RUN!"? haha**_

 _ **ShadowTrooper414**_

 _ **Aho means stupid XD it's ok, sorry for assuming every reader would know what it means Q-Q and sorry, it won't be NagisaXKarma…**_

 _ **Guest who reviewed in March 7**_

 _ **Can't see what's gonna happen, eh? Remove your blindfold before reading the chapter then XD**_

 _ **EtherealTulip and ainnazirah13**_

 _ **OKAMOTO NOBUHIKO FTW!**_

 _ **-end review section—**_

 _Chapter 3_

"What the heck do you mean, 'stalk him'?!" Yukio bellowed at Rin who was picking his nose.

Rin glared at his younger twin and yelled "What are we supposed to do then?!"

Pinching the bridge of his nose—he seemed to be doing that a lot lately—Yukio was forced to agree with his older twin. "Fine. What class is he supposed to be in again? 3-E?"

"Yep." Rin answered, leaving the area. Yukio followed behind, annoyed, but still he followed to avoid unnecessary trouble.

"I still don't think this is a good idea," Yukio muttered as they boarded a train.

"I don't care. C'mon, we need to—" he was cut off by his phone ringing. Grabbing his phone from his pocket, he fumbled with it for a while before answering.

"Whaddaya want, Shima?"

"It's been HOURS, Okumura-kun. _HOURS._ You two didn't give us any info on your side of the mission! Man, Shura's getting PISSED!"

"A-ah…right. I forgot." Looking to the side, he saw Yukio also talking on his phone. Probably to Bon or Shura.

"Anyway, we already found him and had the talk. We're gonna go stalk him in his school." He grinned. "Wanna come?"

"And stalk middle school girls?" there was a pause on Shima's side.

"Hell yeah!"

Nagisa stared at Karma.

' _Why're there Coal Tars surrounding him like that? Usually there are some, but just two to three! But…that many?'_

Shaking his head, he looked the other way, that is, until Karma approached him.

"Nagisa-kuuuuuuuuuuun! Wanna have lunch together? I brought bento! Weird, right?" Karma grinned.

' _his canines are a bit longer…'_

"Sure Karma-kun!"

"Yes but don't forget about our talk, Karma-kun!" Koro-sensei suddenly popped in from behind the two. "If you skip it I will personally go to your house in the middle of the night!"

"Whaaaaaat? Whatever happened to privacy?" Karma replied in annoyance, tail twitching under his clothes, which Nagisa noted.

"Nothing, that just means that the topic of our talk is of utmost importance! I will see you after class! I'll be going to Russia to buy some pirozhiki and, hopefully, meet the figure skating legend, Viktor Nikiforov!" he said, climbing up the window. Nagisa's eyes widened. "Viktor?! KORO-SENSEI PLEASE GET ME AN AUTOGRAPH!"

"I will, Nagisa-kun. DA SVIDANYAAAAAAAAA!" the yellow octopus waved before zooming off in the speed of sound.

"So, then, Nagisa-kun! Lunch?"

Finally arriving at the top of the mountain, the exhausted twins waited for Shura and the rest of the exwires to arrive.

"it's already lunch time? how long were we…?" Rin complained. He was dead tired, and trekking up a mountain like that without the help of Mephisto's keys is rather hard.

"we've been travelling for four hours because YOU took the wrong direction!" Yukio argued. He was _NOT_ taking any shit from his brother. Not now, when he's tired as hell. "If it wasn't for me asking that lady back there we would have ended up SOMEWHERE ELSE!"

Rin, also fed up with his younger twin's constant nagging, lied down on the ground and muttered "Can't deal…"

"Nii-san! You've been watching too much anime, aren't you?"

"So what? You gonna nag me like Mahiru? Geez this is too troublesome, I could just die…"

"STOP ACTING LIKE KURO ALREADY!"

Just then, Shura and the others arrived, bringing lunch with them, which was great, since they were starving.

"Yew boys ok there?" Shura asked, offering bottles of water to the two. Rin, parched and sweltering hot, drank half the bottle and poured the rest atop his head, the water sizzling due to the heat. Yukio, however, just drank some, muttering a thank you to the woman in a bikini top.

"Why were you five late?" Yukio, ever the responsible twin, asked.

"Kirigakure-sensei went to the main building by mistake, and Shima is…well, Shima." Izumo answered, looking disdainfully at said pink haired male.

"What? Those girls were pretty!" hands raised in a universal way of surrendering, Shima tried to justify himself.

"Shima, why do we even bother…?" Rin deadpanned. Shima's yell of "hey, you'd do the same if you were with us there!" was drowned out by the sound of students' laughter.

"sssh shhh pipe it down, Shima!" Rin ushered. "The students might hear us!"

They looked around and decided to hide in the forest for a bit. They rested near the natural man-made pool Korosensei made—not that they knew, of course—and decided to go eat their lunch there for the time being.

They were all good, chatting together, eating, until they heard a loud wooshing sound from above. It wasn't from a meteor crashing, nor a plane rapidly falling from the sky. It felt different…an unknown creature of sorts. Just as it passed though, the school's bell rung, making the exwires rush to, yes, stalk the red haired devil.

The Exwires and teachers rushed out of the forest, and sneaked near the 3-E's classroom window to see what kind of class Akabane was in.

One annoyed Asano Gakushuu was walking through the corridor of Kunugigaoka's main campus. One thought was continuously bugging him, and it was not Akabane's win against him in the finals exam. Oh no, it was not that. It was who those strange people were and why they were in there. Asano clicked his tongue. This was not the time to be thinking of that. He'll just have to ask the Chairman, and if that doesn't work out, hack the school's mainframe and CCTV feed and see whatever the hell were that weird group's intentions were. They were looking for Akabane, so he'd have to take a peek in 3-E's class after school to make sure.

 _ **A/N:**_

 _ **Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand that's a wrap. Anyway, here's a note: PLEASE suggest anything you'd want to occur in this story! I'd love to add it here^^**_

 _ **Thank you for reading and sticking up with my super duper ultra amazing high school level LATENESS.**_

 _ **Yes, that was a Danganronpa reference.**_

 _ **Yes, I used a SerVamp reference earlier.**_

 _ **No, I don't care if you don't know Servamp but you should watch it. You'd get most of my references if you do.**_

 _ **That's it, byeee!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Ah, hey guys… Monokuro here. Sorry for not being able to update for so long, what with school and all, and a lot of shit had happened.

i… first of all, I would like to apologize to everyone who had been waiting patiently for an update. I doubt I'd be able to update. Truth be told, when I started writing the story, I didn't have anything particular in mind. No plot, no ending. NOTHING. Which is why I'm leaving this story in an indefinite hiatus. Please understand. I'll try to think over stuff relating to this story's plot while I'm gone though.

Once again thank you guys!


End file.
